


Last Night You Were In My Room (And Now My Bedsheets Smell Like You)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies Yusol, Hansol has Feelings, M/M, Poor markhyuck, Prompt Fill, Yuta The Ass, Yuta has broad shoulders, blowjob, handjob, small praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Prompt:When Taeil keeps stealing his shirts, Yuta thinks it's a great idea to do the same. He's never noticed Taeil smells so good though.





	Last Night You Were In My Room (And Now My Bedsheets Smell Like You)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



> ❤
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's Shape Of You

Yuta groans in frustration as his search for his new favorite shirt - bought just the week before - comes up empty, his room a mess from the search. He huffs and looks around with his hands on his hips, Sicheng’s things still neatly folded in his suitcase that rests on his bed.

 

“Sicheng-ah!” He calls, the Chinese boy bounding into the room. “Do you know where my new shirt went?”

 

“Probably Taeil-hyung.” Sicheng shrugs, accent heavy. Yuta sighs and nods, thanking the younger as he leaves. He groans again and contemplates digging through Dongyoung’s things as well, but he figures Sicheng was right and Taeil probably took his shirt. He settles for one he knows is Hansol’s and tugs it over his head, used to stealing clothes from the older boy. He likes when Yuta comes home from practice in them, but he's always been weird.

 

After practice, Dongyoung yells incessantly at Yuta until the elder - elder - gets in the shower, not allowing him into their room until he does so. He grumbles to himself as he gets some water, complaining about Dongyoung being an entire four months younger than him and still bossing him around. 

 

“What're you complaining about now?” Yuta looks up quickly, eyes narrowing to the shirt hanging off of Taeil’s shoulders. 

 

“Hyung.” He says softly. “That's my shirt.” Taeil looks down and laughs. 

 

“Oh.” He looks back at Yuta. “Oh well.” Yuta examines the way it fits loosely on the older man, nearly drowning him. Yuta’s shoulders are wider than his, leaving a lot of sleeve room for Taeil’s skinny arms. Yuta stares, mouth agape. 

 

“Yuta~” Taeyong calls. “Shower's free, I promised Minhyung and Donghyuck the shower after you so hurry up.” He nods to Yuta before leaving the kitchen again, towel in hand. 

 

~

 

“Maybe he does it to bother you.” Hansol suggests, massaging the back of Yuta's neck as the younger kisses at his neck. 

 

“I dunno. It's like the fifth shirt.” Yuta complains, hugging Hansol’s chest. The elder laughs and pats his back, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“If you're trying to get me hard again, stop. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Hansol says, grabbing Yuta's hand as he starts to play with his nipple. Yuta sighs and nuzzles against Hansol’s chest, closing his eyes. “Do Sicheng and Dongyoung know?”

 

“I dunno. I think they're just glad I leave, to be honest.” Yuta chuckles, looking up at Hansol. 

 

~

 

Yuta wakes up to gentle fingers moving up and down his spine, wet kisses being pressed to his shoulder, and a hint of morning wood against his thigh. 

 

“Come on, Takoyaki.” Yuta groans at the nickname, swatting Hansol away. “Come on. You've got practice and I've got vocal lessons.” He sings gently. Yuta sighs and opens his eyes, looking up at the brunette. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too. Now go get dressed, brush your teeth, and tame your hair.” Hansol swats his ass gently, making him squeak. 

 

“Ji Hansol!” He yells, chasing the elder with a pillow. Hansol hides behind Youngho, the taller serving as a half-asleep human shield. Yuta sighs and drops the pillow, going into his own room to start getting dressed. 

 

“Taeil-hyung stole your shirt again.” Sicheng says softly, accent loose and light. 

 

‘“Damn it. Thanks.” Yuta sighs. “You're Korean is getting much better.”

 

“Thanks.” Sicheng smiles, ducking out of the room. Yuta follows but goes into Taeil and Taeyong’s room instead, stealing a shirt from Taeil’s dresser. He pulls his own off and leaves it on the floor on Taeil's side, pulling the elder’s shirt over his head. He smells the collar to make sure it's clean and stumbles a little bit, the scent bombarding all of his senses. He curses to himself before leaving the room, grabbing his phone and pulling his shoes on before leaving with the other members. 

 

“Isn't that Taeil-hyung’s shirt?” Minhyung asks, eyeing Yuta's shirt. 

 

“Yeah. He stole mine, I'll steal his back.” Yuta shrugs. 

 

“Are you sure it won't tear?” Donghyuck pokes Yuta's shoulder. 

 

“It'll be fine.” Yuta waves him off. Just because his shoulders are wider than Taeil's doesn't mean he can't get payback.

 

Actually, practice in a tight shirt serves to be challenging, but Yuta's performed in tighter so he leaves it until a break. He peels the shirt off and drops it to the side, leaving back against the only mirrorless wall in the room. 

 

“Good, I was worried you were going to rip it.” Taeil says, sitting next to Yuta and taunting him with the other's shirt that sits gracefully on his lithe frame. Yuta groans and gets up, leaving him alone.

 

\----

 

Yuta continues to steal Taeil's shirts, but he's not even interested in revenge anymore, he's just absolutely enthralled with the way Taeil smells. He never noticed the elder smelled so good, and he's constantly shoving Taeil's shirts in Hansol's face to make him smell them.

 

“I don't want to smell, Yuta.” Hansol mutters. Yuta freezes and drops the shirt, taking Hansol's hand. 

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Hansol sighs. 

 

“You called me Yuta. You never call me that.” Yuta says softly, leaning closer. 

 

“I'm fine, Takoyaki.” Hansol mumbles, pulling Yuta into a hug anyway. The younger pets the back of his head gently, frown still in place. 

 

“What is it?” Yuta asks, pulling back from the hug. 

 

“You like him.” Hansol says. 

 

“What?” Yuta looks down at Taeil's shirt in his hands. “What? No! I just like how he smells-”

 

“Yuta.” Hansol cups his face. “We've been fucking for two years now. I can read you like a fucking billboard.” He leans his forehead against Yuta's. 

 

“But-” Yuta frowns, taking Hansol's hands. He looks into his eyes, the elder stroking his cheek. He thinks back on all the times he looked at Taeil wearing his shirt and had not-so-innocent thoughts, remembering when a particularly large tank top had slipped off of his shoulder and exposed an entire pec during practice and Yuta had to sit out next run. “Okay.” He nods. Hansol sighs and leans closer, nudging his nose against the younger’s. 

 

“Two years, no kisses.” Hansol mumbles. 

 

“Kiss me now.” Yuta glances down at Hansol's lips and the elder listens almost immediately, nearly attacking Yuta's mouth with his own. Yuta sighs and cups the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Hansol pulls back a moment later, parting their lips but not their foreheads. 

 

“Come on.” He leans back and holds his hand out. Yuta hands him the shirt and he smells it with a smile. 

 

\----

 

Yuta doesn't know what to do on off days anymore. Usually he'd sneak into Hansol's room and they'd distract each other, but that's not an option anymore so Yuta sits on the couch and plays a game on his phone that was much more fun when he played it on Hansol’s. 

 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Taeil's voice snaps Yuta out of his game-haze and he dies, looking up at Taeil. He's not wearing Yuta's shirt for once, in fact he's not wearing a shirt at all and Yuta sighs softly, locking his phone and setting it aside. Taeil is only in a pair of boxers and he sits on the couch across from Yuta, mirroring his crossed legs. “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm really not, hyung.” Yuta gets up and settles in Taeil's lap, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling sharply through his nose. 

 

“Are you, smelling me?” Taeil asks. 

 

“You smell amazing, hyung.” Yuta practically moans. He pulls back and stares down at Taeil. “Why did you start stealing my shirts in the first place?” 

 

“They're big.”

 

“You could've taken Hansol’s or Youngho’s. They're much bigger.” Yuta teases in Taeil's ear, nipping at the lobe. Taeil let's out a sharp breath that hits Yuta’s shoulder and makes him shiver, throat trembling. “Tell me the truth, hyung.” He whispers. 

 

“Y-you're-” Taeil stops and swallows. “Can you st-stop that? I can't th-think.” He stutters. Yuta smirks and leans back, sitting on Taeil's thighs instead. “You're like-” Taeil takes a deep breath. “You've got that cute accent that you rarely let show, plus you've got the greatest hair I've ever seen and your thighs are beautiful-” He pauses to feel Yuta's thighs, gripping both in both hands. “You're an amazing dancer, you're confident, you have the patience of a saint, I can't believe the company gives you so little lines, your voice is amazing-” Yuta cuts Taeil off with a kiss, the elder moaning softly. 

 

“As much as I love the praise, I love sex more. Can we get on with it?” Yuta raises his eyebrows and Taeil laughs, gripping his hips. 

 

“Of course.” He grins, out of breath already. They maneuver so that Taeil is sitting and Yuta falls to his knees between Taeil's, pulling his boxers off and simply staring at his half-hard cock. “Are you just gonna stare at it?” He asks, reaching down and carding a hand through Yuta's hair. Yuta chuckles and shakes his head, sitting up and leaning forward to take his cock into his mouth without using his hands at all. Taeil's hand tightens in Yuta's hair and the younger groans, gripping Taeil's bare thighs as he moves down to take more into his mouth. “You like that?” Taeil asks, gripping Yuta's hair even harder. He moans around Taeil's cock, the vibrations making him buck up instinctively. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologizes, attempting to hold still. Yuta pulls of and licks his lips, looking up at Taeil. 

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Want to what?” Taeil asks, breathless. 

 

“Fuck my mouth.”

 

“Rehearsal-”

 

“Like you said, I barely get any lines. Plus, if you're gentle, I won't lose my voice.” 

 

“I dunno if I can. I've only had three blowjobs and they sucked. Pun not intended.” Taeil pants. Yuta laughs and shrugs, going back down. He plays with the head more than the shaft, lapping up the precome. Taeil moans again, eyes glued to Yuta's mouth as his cock disappears between his lips. Yuta pulls off for a breath before diving right back in, going as far down as he dares and letting Taeil's reflexes do the rest. His nose brushes Taeil's stomach for a split second before they both pull back, Yuta panting through his nose while keeping the head of Taeil's cock in his mouth. “You're amazing. I don't think I said that earlier.” Yuta chuckles and goes back down, waiting a moment before swallowing around the head. “Oh, Yuta, I'm close.” Taeil whines. Yuta nods, sitting up better and bobbing his head with more fervor. He massages his balls with one hand, tonguing the slit and underside of the elder's cock. 

 

“Taeil-hyung have you seen- holy shit!” Minhyung yells, covering Donghyuck’s eyes as he watches Taeil throw his head back and cum into Yuta's mouth. The younger of the pair looks over to Minhyung and sticks out his cum-covered tongue before swallowing, smiling sweetly. 

 

“What do you n-need, Minhyung?” Taeil asks, jumping when Yuta touches his oversensitive cock. 

 

“N-nothing.” Minhyung continues to stare, Donghyuck reaching up and yanking his hand away from his eyed. 

 

“Oh-!” His eyes widen as he stares as well. 

 

“Hyung’s gonna do me too, you two might wanna go.” Yuta grins as he climbs into Taeil's lap, successfully hiding his cock from view but unbuttoning his own pants. 

 

“Leaving!” Minhyung yells, taking Donghyuck's hand and dragging him back up the stairs. 

 

“Yuta, you're amazing, but I'm not putting my mouth on your dick right now.” 

 

“It's okay, your hand will do. I'm close already.” 

 

“Seriously? Just from that?” Taeil raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah. Come on.” Yuta pushes his hips forward in an attempt to move things along. Taeil laughs and pushes Yuta’s pants down a little, pulling his hard cock out and stroking gently. 

 

“It's dry.” Taeil frowns. 

 

“Have you ever even jerked off, hyung?” Yuta whines, swatting Taeil's hand away and smearing his own precome over his shaft. 

 

“I mean I have.” Taeil pouts. “But I have lube.” 

 

“So do I. In fact, I think even Sicheng does.” Yuta rolls his eyes as Taeil shoves his hand away and replaces it with his own, jerking him off. 

 

“How are you so composed?” Taeil asks, rubbing the slit of his cock with his thumb. 

 

“Cock play does very little to make me come undone.” 

 

“What is it then?” Taeil slides his free hand to Yuta's ass and rubs his hole gently. “Ass play?”

 

“Oh fuck, ass play.” Yuta's head falls forward onto Taeil's shoulder, whimpering quietly. Taeil grins and plays gently with his hole, pressing against his perineum. Yuta shouts and cums suddenly, biting Taeil's shoulder. Taeil looks down in surprise, Yuta's cum painting his hand and stomach. “Fuck, have you talked to Hansol?” Yuta jokes breathlessly, kissing the bite on Taeil's shoulder. 

 

“No, I've tried to avoid talking to Hansol about you guys having sex.” 

 

“You know?” Yuta leans back and looks at Taeil. 

 

“We all know.” Taeil rolls his eyes. “Except maybe some of the youngers, but definitely Minhyung.” 

 

“What gave it away?” Yuta frowns. 

 

“Well, you go to his room at night, come out of his room in the morning, and you're either walking funny or you have a hickey.” Taeil raises an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, I guess it was obvious.” Yuta sighs, nuzzling into Taeil's neck. 

 

“Did you have feelings for him?” Taeil asks after a moment. 

 

“In the beginning.” Yuta admits. “But they went away the more we hooked up.” 

 

“That happens?”

 

“Well yeah. Neither of us wanted to get involved, we just wanted good sex.” Yuta shrugs, sitting up and tucking himself back into his pants. He pulls them back over his hips and gets off of Taeil, helping him pull his boxers up. 

 

“I think I need another shower.” He laughs, looking down at his cum-covered stomach. 

 

“I'll join you.” Yuta laughs, tugging him up. 

 

“You move fast.” Yuta looks up and smiles at Hansol. 

 

“Hansol.” Taeil looks down at his stomach. 

 

“It's okay. I called it off.” Hansol waves Taeil off. They stand there awkwardly for a moment before Hansol leaves without waving.

 

“I think you're the only one without feelings.” Taeil tilts his head toward the door. 

 

“Nah, he's fine. It was his idea. Let's go shower.” Yuta drags Taeil upstairs.


End file.
